¿Qué pasó contigo?
by Jules Nott
Summary: "Suspiró pacíficamente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, era la primera vez en años que sonreía con suficiencia para sí mismo, no queriendo complacer a nadie más, solo a él y a su último deseo." Regulus Black, quién es, quién fue, quien será y la noche antes de ir por el horrocrux de Voldemort.


**Bueno, este one shoot está dedicado a destacar el sacrificio -puede que vano- de Regulus Black queriendo destruir a Voldemort, y a destacar algunos aspectos de la vida del hermano menor de Sirius que le hicieron ser como es. Todo salido de mi imaginación, claro, y espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares, todo eso le pertenece a J.K Rowling y el mundo de Harry Potter.**

* * *

**"El cielo se está cayendo**

**La noche te está llamando**

**Una estrella se está quemando**

**El cielo te pertenece..."**

_**Deftones - What happened to you?**_

Temblaba. Estaba consciente de que no era un valiente como su hermano, pero también estaba consciente de que esa era la noche en que estaba obligado a serlo, porque todos sus errores le pasaron la cuenta; las muertes causadas por su varita, la marca imborrable en su brazo, la falsa lealtad a un asesino con el que hace ya mucho no estaba de acuerdo. Regulus Black era hipócrita, hasta cínico, con tal de conseguir muecas de satisfacción en los rostros de quienes le rodeaban por sus actos, comenzando por sus padres, ellos le habían guiado a su tumba, su apellido había cavado el hoyo, y él mismo pensaba arrojarse, no sin antes hundir al señor oscuro que amenazaba el mundo en donde vivían quienes más había querido.

_Como Sirius, como Narcissa. _

Aquellos dos nombres le taladraban el cerebro, él sabía que planeaban asesinar a personas muy cercanas a Sirius y no podía hacer nada, probablemente si intentaba contactarlo sería suicida, y estúpido, pues no conseguiría nada más que la orden del fénix lo capturara y no pudiera hacer lo que iba a hacer para favorecerlos; ellos no lo comprenderían. Narcissa, por su lado, estaba muy lejos de ahí, él mismo se había encargado de ponerla en su lugar para que no volviera a él, le costaba admitir que la frívola rubia había sido el amor de su vida, de la corta vida que alcanzó a tener y no aprovechar con ella. Ahora estaba con Lucius Malfoy, parecía feliz, esperaba un bebé, las ironías de la vida, al menos tenía la vida asegurada, estaba completamente seguro de eso.

Suspiró, cansado, mientras Kreacher lo miraba desde un rincón inquisitivamente, como si el elfo intuyera las intenciones de su amo; Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se dedicó a escuchar el sonido del reloj de pared, contar los segundos y perder la cuenta cada tanto, perdiendo el tiempo sólo por perderlo, pensando aún en lo que había hecho y lo que no.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado? –una voz severa y segura irrumpió su silencioso conteo, y él alzó la mirada con sorpresa, encontrando a su prima, la bella elegancia de Narcissa Black ahí presente, su aroma suave, sus vestidos caros, toda ella desprendía la esencia de la vida que se gastaba al lado de Malfoy.

- Narcissa Malfoy –murmuró él- Creo que llegaste en buen momento, ¿Te han enviado como espía?

- Nadie me envía –los delicados rasgos de la mujer se convirtieron en dureza y molestia- Quiero saber cómo estás, Regulus.

- Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no puede no causarme una mala impresión tu repentino interés, prima –torció el gesto en algo que pareció una sonrisa mientras ella se acercaba a él y sus tacos sonaban por toda la habitación hasta sentarse en el sofá más próximo al suyo- ¿Qué quieres?

- Precisamente porque pasó mucho el tiempo pensé que me encontraría con algo mejor –respondió, siempre ágil e hiriente, pero a Regulus ya no le herían sus palabras, hace mucho que Narcissa se había convertido en algo parecido a polvo en el viento y quizás un par de recuerdos en su mente, algo etéreo e inalcanzable dentro de todo ese caos que tenía dentro, muy dentro- Con alguien que pudiera explicarme todo lo que me perdí.

- Sabes que no hay nada que explicar –él se levantó de su puesto, inquieto.

- Pudimos tener todo –susurró ella, Regulus sabía lo trastornada que estaba, lo notaba en su tono de voz, le costaba tanto expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y creía fielmente que era uno de los pocos que la había visto hablar de esa manera, tan cálida y apagada a la vez- Tú solo tenías que… Hablar, era como debía ser…

- Era un niño, jamás me hubieran hecho caso, ¿Realmente querías casarte conmigo y no con Malfoy? –ella se quedó en silencio durante un rato y también se levantó, enfrentándole- No querías –se respondió él, sin dejarle tiempo- Querías esto.

- ¿Esto? –sollozó la mujer- Yo no quería encontrar en el altar a Lucius Malfoy, yo no quería ponerme el vestido más lindo y caro del mundo para Lucius Malfoy, ¡Yo no quería un bebé de Malfoy! Y lo observaste todo casi riéndote, ¿En qué momento cambió todo lo que sentías?

_'Si pudiera explicarte'_ pensó mirándola con los labios apretados, sin decir nada, apenas respiraba; Chicas no faltaban, a pesar de que detestaba la compañía de "cualquiera", él había mentido tanto que fingir ser encantador para conseguir satisfacerse no era difícil, incluso le creían como si confiaran en él a ciegas. Pero Narcissa era diferente, la primera vez que sus ojos lo vieron, cuando era un niño y ella una preadolescente, captó aquellos cabellos platinados, aquellos ojos egocéntricos e interesados, aquella piel blanquecina y lisa como la cera, ese cuerpo delgado, ella fue la primera mujer a la que deseó con temor, y ella lo notó, y le prometió que se casarían, porque casarse entre primos Black era tradición, una tradición por la sangre tan poderosa que ambos tenían corriendo por sus venas, y fue por ella precisamente por la cual se sintió lleno de júbilo como nunca, esperanzado, no tan solo como siempre se encontró.

Ellos encontraron en el otro lo que les faltaba, solían reír cuando no eran personas muy risueñas, solían ocultarse y algunas veces decirse cosas que jamás pensarían haber dicho en voz alta, juntos no sentían vergüenza, sin duda dos personas tan retraídas y selectivas parecían estar hechas para el otro y no había inconveniente que se les hiciera grande como para seguir con aquello, se sentían tranquilos y seguros, de no haber nunca escogido a una persona por obligación, como lo hicieron sus padres, y sus abuelos, y todos los que le siguieron.

Las cosas simplemente bajaron de las nubes a la tierra gracias a las constantes burlas de Bellatrix, quien solía recordarles que Regulus seguía siendo un muchacho para Narcissa a medida que iba creciendo; o las crueles palabras de Sirius, quien no quería herirlos pero a veces solía descargar su toxicidad hacia esa familia con todos. Entonces una noche le presentaron a Narcissa a su futuro marido, y ese no era él, si no que un rubio altivo, sangre pura e intachable para los Black: Lucius Malfoy. Un hombre que se ajustaba a la edad de la joven.

Regulus nunca pudo olvidar la mirada negra y burlona de Bellatrix al verle la cara totalmente desfigurada ante el plan, pues le parecía grotesco que todo lo que le había hecho creer en algo "bueno" para él, se lo arrebatasen así, y aunque la rubia le juró que no lo sabía y que lucharía por deshacer eso, él simplemente dio un paso atrás y nunca volvió a avanzar hacia ella, ni luchar; nuevamente el Regulus calculador, callado y falso volvía a su cuerpo, y se quedó allí por siempre.

Hasta ese día.

- No podíamos hacer nada –susurró mirándola a los ojos, con sinceridad- Había visto a tu padre golpear a Andrómeda, a Bellatrix, incluso a ti –añadió- cuando no hacían lo que él estimaba conveniente. ¿Crees que de verdad Cygnus Black iba a considerar a su sobrino, ese niño años menos que su hija, aún ni siquiera en la orden del señor oscuro, un total incompetente como para ser tu digno esposo?

- Yo –ella abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, consternada, como una niña a la que no le compran lo que quiere, y quizás eso era lo que enrabiaba tanto a la mujer, el nunca haber podido tener lo que más quiso en su tiempo- Yo era feliz hasta ese día –confesó silenciosamente.

- No voy a confesarte cosas de ese tipo –se negó él- Hace tiempo ya que me parece tonto todo eso.

- A eso me refiero, ¿Quién eres?

- El mismo que tú, un interesado, desleal, frívolo e individualista hijo de puta –miró por la ventana, se hacía tarde y además no quería quedarse ahí, con ella- Tengo que irme.

- ¿Dónde?

- Lo sabrás –suspiró y le tomó una mano, delicada, extremadamente delgada y fría; la besó con suavidad y luego la dejó en su lugar, Narcissa permaneció en silencio- Cuídate, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Regulus –entonces tragó sonoramente, porque algo en esas tres palabras le sonaba a definitivo, a que nunca más volvería a verle, algo en eso y en esa mirada gris oscuro- Suerte.

Y lo último que vio de él fue una sonrisa, antes de que tomara la mano de su elfo y desaparecieran rápidamente de la sala en donde se encontraban.

* * *

Era una noche fría, sin duda, las olas eran salvajes, la cueva apenas se veía, y él debía ser diminuto en ese instante frente a la fuerza y magnitud de la naturaleza. Lo contempló todo antes de entrar, Kreacher no emitía sonido y permanecía a su lado. Suspiró pacíficamente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, era la primera vez en años que sonreía con suficiencia para él mismo, no queriendo complacer a nadie más, solo a él y a su último deseo.

- Me hubiese gustado que lo supieras, Sirius –murmuró, viendo en su mente pequeños fragmentos de dos niños jugando por toda la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, y de cómo uno de los niños a veces miraba distraído a una niña rubia que leía en silencio sentada en el jardín, siempre sola y de buen porte.


End file.
